Aviary Action!
'Aviary Action! '''is a Boss level in ''Cuphead. It is the level that Wally Warbels is fought in. Location After you defeat Baroness Von Bon Bon, it opens up a path upwards, unlocking Funfair Fever and Aviary Action!. Aviary Action! is the birdhouse above Funfair Fever. Strategy * Non-platform evasion * Aerial commands Phase 1 When the stage begins, the player is met with a floating cuckoo-clock. Wally Warbles will then suddenly burst from the head of the clock and commence the battle. During this phase of the fight, Wally will use two attacks. * Wally will cough up an egg that will travel horizontally across the screen. Once it reaches the left side of the screen, it will break into 3 pieces, 5 pieces on expert. * Wally's head will turn into a glove and shoot three bullets at the player. It is recommended that player stay on the left side of the screen and move up and down to avoid these attacks. However, on expert, when the eggs break, two of the five pieces will move straight up and down respectively, making it much trickier to dodge. In this case, the player should turn into a small plane and try to weave between the broken egg shells. Once, Wally has taken enough damage, lines of birds with nails on their heads will begin to travel from right to left, with the last one in line being parryable. On expert, these birds appear much sooner. After a few more bullets, Wally's head will turn into a steam whistle and blow out some steam. Afterwards, he will then fill up the screen with feathers. During this attack, the birds from the previous mini-phase will continue their assault. The player should try to stay on the same altitude as Wally and weave in and out of the feathers. After a few seconds of assaulting the player with feathers, Wally will get tired and take a short break before resuming this attack. When this happens, the player should take the opportunity to drop bombs on him. It should be noted that throughout this whole entire phase, the only vulnerable spot is Wally's head. After a few more hits, Wally will lose all his feathers, and drop down. His birdhouse will then break apart revealing Wally's son, and the battle will move on to phase 2. Phase 2 Wally's son is fought throughout the second phase of the fight. He has 4/5/6 Spiked eggs surrounding him that will damage the player when touched. The eggs move inwards and outwards from Wally's son, making it harder to navigate through him. The birds carrying nails are still present during this phase, so watch out for them. Wally's son will follow the player wherever they go, so when the eggs are outwards from him, you should take this as an opportunity to shrink and speed through the eggs and Wally's son before the eggs go inwards again. All the while, he will shoot pink electricity balls using a gun-like device he pulls from behind the seed, all of the electricity balls can be parried, however. The player should note that the spiked eggs will block the bullets from hitting Wally's son, so precise positioning is key if you want to deal a lot of damage to him. It is also not recommended to use a super attack on this phase as it will mostly miss since he follows the player and moves a lot. When trying to use a maxed super, be precise with your navigation in order to not hit any of the birds, electricity balls and eggs. This phase is generally very easy for regular and skilled players. After enough hits, Wally's son will cry for help and his spiked eggs will crack and break, revealing the yolk. After hearing his son's calls, Wally himself returns in a stretcher, carried by two paramedics, in order to continue the battle which commences the final phase. This is the knockout in simple mode. Final Phase Wally Warbles is on a stretcher, being carried by 2 paramedic birds. This is where you switch to your plane bombs so you can hit him. The doctors randomly shoot pills above that splits in 2 once they are above and the pills can randomly be pink so you can parry them. Wally Warbles, on the other hand, has 2 different attacks. One is where his head turns into a trash can, and he spits out these projectiles: A shoe (can be pink) fish skeleton, one of your bombs, a chewed up apple and a magnet. His other attack is when he kicks himself in the stomach and his heart comes out, goes up, shoots 3 bullets that go horizontal up, horizontal and horizontal down. They are largely sized. While this is happening, his paramedics can move him from left to right. After enough hits, Wally will pass out, lying dazed on the stretcher while the paramedics sprinkle salt and pepper on him, intending to eat him. Trivia * A small portion of the music briefly transitions to Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". Soundtrack es:Aviary Action! Category:Boss levels Category:Levels Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Category:Inkwell Isle 2 boss levels Category:Inkwell Isle 2 levels